powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Science Intuition
The ability to have extraordinary skill and knowledge in the area of science. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Opposite to Magic Intuition. Also Called * Science Intuition/Knowledge * Scientific Expertise/Intuition/Knowledge Capabilities User has extraordinary skills with the study and utilization of the field of science to produce mass inventions, conduct experimentation and perform accurate calculations. They have vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well (biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, psychology, technology, geography, etc.) and are able to use their scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). Applications * Anatomical Intuition * Chemical Intuition * Computer Operation Intuition * Device Usage ** Drug Usage ** Equipment Usage ** Gadget Usage * Encyclopedic Knowledge * Enhanced Inventing * Mathematical Intuition * Mechanical Intuition * Medical Intuition * Psychological Intuition * Scientific Perception Associations * Brain Augmentation * Science Manipulation ** Physical Godhood *** Transcendent Science **** Almighty Science Limitations * User may only be skilled in certain areas of science. * User moral codes may conflict with certain areas of science. * User may lack emotional connections. * Continuous study in specific areas of science may cause mental issues. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Professor_Paradox2.png|Professor Paradox (Ben 10) File:José.png|José (Cybersix) File:Dexter.jpg|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) File:Crocker_the_Cheese_Man.png|Denzel Crocker (Fairly OddParents) File:Stewie_Griffin's_Teleportation_Device.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) File:Jumba_Jookiba.jpg|Jumba (Lilo & Stitch) considers himself as a "Evil Genius". File:Spider-Man.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) File:GGG.jpg|Norman Osborn (Spider-Man) File:DOT.jpg|Otto Octavius (Marvel Comics) File:Donatello_TMNT.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) File:Rick_Sanchez.png|Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) Dark reign fantastic four.jpg|Reed Richards (Marvel Comics) Mister_Terrific_Michael_Holt_0001.jpg|Michael Holt (DC Comics) is the third smartest man in the world, a brilliant inventor and the second super-hero to call himself Mister Terrific. Scientific Prowess by Superman.JPG|Superman (DC Comics) Scientific Prowess by Scarecrow.jpg|Scarecrow (DC Comics) Cyborg Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Cyborg (DC Comics) Anime/Manga File:Doctor_Kanzaki_Kosuke_Warp_World.jpg|Doctor (Black Cat) File:AshisogiJizo_shikai.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) File:Szayel_Released.jpg|Szayelapporo Granz (Bleach) File:Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball) File:Edward_Elric.jpg|Edward Elric (Fullmetal Alchemist) File:Orochimaru_Naruto.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) Vegapunk.PNG|Dr. Vegapunk (One Piece) is the leader of the Marines science unit and the greatest scientist in the world. File:Caesar_clown.png|Caesar Clown (One Piece) is a mad scientist and leading expert of chemical weapons of mass destruction. File:Chemical_Juggling.png|Indigo (One Piece) Vinsmoke_Judge_Manga_Infobox.png|Vinsmoke Judge (One Piece) is a brilliant master biologist with immense knowledge in genetics, able to invent cloning technology and genetic enhancement techniques. One piece Franky Beam.jpg|Franky (One Piece) is a genius engineer, through self studying Vegapunk's military technology, he performed advanced upgrade on his bionic body with a variety of scientific weaponry. Ooboshi Ringo.jpg|Ooboshi Ringo (Choujin Koukousei-tachi wa Isekai demo Yoyuu de Ikinuku you desu!) is the most brilliant scientific genius the world has ever known. The Ghost Chess.JPG|The Ghost Chess (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a unit in the Chess Pieces formed to invent and experiment on people with the forbidden Ghost ÄRMs. Video Games File:OtaconMGS4.jpg|Otacon (Metal Gear) File:Albert_Wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) Scientist_H.png|Scientist (Valkyrie Crusade) Mario-and-Sonic-at-the-Rio-2016-Olympic-Miles Tails Prower.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) E Gadd.png|Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario) Others File:Winifred_Burkle.jpg|Winifred Burkle (Angel) Category:Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Intuition Category:Mental Power Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Galleries